power_classificationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Braddock
Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock (Psylocke) is an English mutant. Relatives *John Braddock (ancestor) *James Braddock (father) *Elizabeth Braddock (mother) *Brian Braddock (twin brother) *James Braddock, Jr. (brother) *Meggan Puceanu (sister-in-law) *Margaret Braddock (niece) Powers and Abilities Powers Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from another universe, and she is not an Omega Level Mutant due to her vast telepathic powers which are on par with those of Jean and Charles Xavier. She is also a burgeoning Omega Level Telepath and was later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth, excluding Stryfe. Telekinesis: Psylocke is able to mentally manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. In addition, she can create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength in order to deflect or decelerate incoming attacks. Due to being reborn "better", Psylocke's telekinesis is much stronger than it ever was before. Unlike most other telekinetics, she is capable of enhancing her speed, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. Initially, Psylocke seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful was, such as shattering a brick wall, was easier than in delicate ways, such as levitating a pencil across a room. However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. Perhaps Psylocke's most notable application of her telekinesis is her ability to construct psychic weapons that damage her target either physically, mentally, or both in some way. She shows skill in both using and creating multiple types of psychic weapons that differ in size, length, and power. She can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psychic energy at will which, at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and, at its highest level, can slice through armor but leave the person under the armor unharmed. She can also use her katana to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. When manifested, her katana produces visible radiance, allowing Psylocke to use her katana as a makeshift light source. Although her katana is her most commonly manifested psychic weapon, she has also demonstrated using this ability to create a crossbow, a bow and arrows, a spiked flail, and claws. She has even channeled this power as blasts of raw psychic energy. Telepathy: Psylocke alos possesses the mental power to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. At its most basic level, her telepathic power allows her to read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. She is also capable of other basic telepathic feats, such as creating illusions, controlling the minds of others, masking her presence from others, sensing threats to herself in her vicinity, paralyzing others, erasing memories or causing amnesia, tracking others via psychic emanations, projecting mental blasts, and projecting her astral form from her body. In addition, she is also capable of fighting off the psychic attacks of others to a certain extent, as well as seeing through illusions and shielding her own mind. Unlike most other telepaths but similar to her ability to manifest telekinetic weaponry, Psylocke can create psychic blades by intensely channeling and focusing her telepathic powers. These blades have razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate manifestation of her powers. When she plunges these blades directly into the minds of her victims, they disrupt the neurons of her foes, possibly causing death. Psylocke also takes advantage of her telepathic powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her an opportunity to counter-attack faster. As a ninja, she uses her power to create illusions, conceal herself, and attack others without killing them with her psychic knife. Shadow Teleportation: Psylocke can use shadows as teleportation gateways. Although this form of teleportation is not as controlled or precise as other variations of teleportation used by others, it can cover huge distances; on one particular occasion, Psylocke transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Precognitive Dreaming: Psylocke will occasionally have precognitive dreams. Reality Anchoring: Psylocke's brother altered his sister on a quantum level in order to make her more resilient to the multiversal entity called the First Fallen. His changing of her personal being made her immune to magic, psionics, and alterations to the space-time continuum, as well as rendered her imperceptible by similarly empowered beings. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been explicitly stated. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques, such as Taijutsu and Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for the Hand, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster. Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternate reality version of Ogun who vastly developed her skills in this area. She is also well-versed in the use of all ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape, evasion, covert methods, espionage, and acrobatics. Weaknesses Power Limitation: The downside of her telepathic and telekinetic powers is that the strength of each depends on how much she is using the other. Using both powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance, if she is using telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts; she is unable to utilize her other telepathic talents. Category:Individuals